My baby, my princess
by JustMeAndMyKeyboard
Summary: Just had to write this after watching the finale. Some daddy Charming, whilst David and Killian have a friendly chat :)


"So, your princess, huh?" A voice interrupted Killian from his happy thoughts. He stirred, looking up. David was standing, arms folded loosely against his chest, one shoulder leaning against the wall of Granny's. He was smiling at Killian, so he knew David wasn't really mad. Killian smiled sheepishly.  
"Had to keep up the story, mate." David made a face like this made it all make sense.  
"Oh I see. And what I saw just now out here, that was part of the story too I guess?" Killian's grin widened a little, he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sorry. If I knew you could see... I just thought you were busy with the baby."  
"I have two babies I watch, Captain." He informed him. "But you don't need to apologise. You make her happy, I can see that." Killian looked past the man through the window of the diner. He smiled at the sight. There she was, her head leaning against her mother's shoulder, already asleep. This had been a very long day. He could tell Snow was worried for her. She'd experienced Regina's wrath over love first hand, and she didn't want her daughter going through that. But that was a worry for tomorrow. For tonight was still about celebration. That true love would always prevail and of course, that Prince Neal was now in the world.  
"This doesn't mean I'll stop watching you, you know." David said. Killian brought his attention back to the man. "I'll still be there. Making sure you're definitely worth her. I've seen the book, you know. I saw what happened in the bar and below that ship." He said, with a dangerous raise of his eyebrow.  
"Then you'll have seen that I wasn't happy with myself either." Killian defended himself. "Besides, I seem to remember someone saying that her parents should definitely approve of me." Killian said with a daring grin. David couldn't help but smile at his confidence.  
"That was before I became her father. Then I realised that nobody is really ever good enough. Not for my princess." Killian had to stop himself from laughing, he'd obviously hit a nerve with that remark. "But she seems to think you are. I'd say that means I can give you a fair chance." David held out his hand, which Killian shook without hesitation. "Don't hurt her." David said seriously. "She's had enough of that in her life, unfortunately a lot of it being my fault, don't add to that." Killian looked right into his eyes.  
"I never want to hurt her. Ever. I'll spend my life trying to make her happy." David slowly nodded, believing him.  
"Good." He said. "See that you do, or I'm pretty good with my sword." Killian chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, mate." Killian against looked past the man to the blonde haired beauty, resting on her mother's shoulder. David followed his gaze. He smiled proudly. His wife had a near identical smile. Their grandson chatting to Grumpy just across the room. Their son nestled contently in her arms. Their daughter finally home by her side. Finally realising it was their all along, everything she'd wished for from the second Snow had realised who she was. David struggled to hold it together, but he refused to shed a tear in front of Hook.

"She's special, isn't she?" David said seriously.

"I've never met a woman like her." Hook added. Something caught in David's throat at that. Sure, he'd basically only ever known Emma as an adult, but still, he never really thought of her as a woman. Emma was his baby. Always. The little lump inside his amazing wife. The baby he can still remember kicking for the first time, while he was rubbing gentle circles on Snow's stomach. He started singing and boom, Emma kicked. Snow would claim that was her saying she didn't like daddy's singing voice, but David would stand by his story that that was Emma demanding more. This was the baby he fought armed guards to put through a wardrobe to keep her safe. This was his baby, who he would always watch out for. Always his baby, always his princess.


End file.
